


all i want

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: more apologies and other things i want you to know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	all i want

just for the record  
that was not about you  
i’m sorry if you thought it was

and i would like to add some things that i can’t say to you in person because i don’t want you to be like uncomfortable cause obviously you do not like me at all

but i’m really happy for you  
like i see you with m.h. and you look really happy and you know that’s all i want  
note: no sarcasm like i actually mean this 

and i’m sorry that was a jerk to you  
i was going through some other shit and it wasn’t right of me to take it out on you so i’m really sorry

so, have an amazing 2020  
wether that be with or without me  
and i’m assuming it’s the latter  
and that’s fine 

-Liz


End file.
